Insomnia
by The Phoenix Keeper
Summary: When Rapunzel can't sleep, What can Flynn do to keep her mind an ease? *Anyone up for a little fluff*


**Message received Saturday, 03:11 AM: **Hi

**Message received Saturday, 03:14 AM: ** Punz? Its 3 AM. R U ok?

**Message received Saturday, 03:14 AM: ** Can't sleep.

**Message received Saturday, 03:14 AM: ** Is this a booty call ;)

**Message received Saturday, 03:15 AM: **NO!  
The movie U rented just really freaked me out!  
Honestly what's wrong with a bit of Disney every once in a while?

**Message received Saturday, 03:15 AM: ** Lol. Yeah horrors freak me out 2

**Message received Saturday, 03:16 AM: ** Then why do U insist on renting them?

**Message received Saturday, 03:16 AM: ** And pass up an opportunity 2 have U squeeze the life outa me or hide yr face in my neck whenever a scary scene comes on? What do U say nxt time we rent Chainsaw Massacre ;)

**Message received Saturday, 03:18 AM: ** I'd say my boyfriends a sadistic perv :p

**Message received Saturday, 03:18 AM: ** U say that but I know U luv me

**Message received Saturday, 03:19 AM: ** Dream on

**Message received Saturday, 03:19 AM:** Don't mind if I do Blondie. Sleep tight, don't let Freddy Krueger bite ;)

**Message received Saturday, 03: 19:** DON'T SAY THAT!  
Please Flynn just humour me for a few more minutes. Just till I get sleepy again… pretty pweeeess!1

**Message received Saturday, 03:20 AM:** Alright fine… what are you wearing?

**Message received Saturday, 03:20 AM:** Is that relevant?

**Message received Saturday, 03:22 AM:** Just something to keep my mind stimulated… I'll humour U if U humour me :p

**Message received Saturday, 03:23 AM:** Ok well unfortunately my usual negligee and silk panties are in the cleaners, so tonight I'm sporting a rather fetching hoodie and sweatpants ensemble ;)

**Message received Saturday, 03:24 AM:** would that be by any chance my _Rolling Stones _hoodie?

**Message received Saturday, 03:24 AM:** …maybe. Did you want it back?

**Message received Saturday, 03:24 AM:** Nah its fine. U look more adorable in it than I ever did anyway.

**Message received Saturday, 03:25 AM:** I am littering lol-ing right now XD

**Message received Saturday, 03:25 AM:** I don't find littering a laughing matter :p

**Message received Saturday, 03:25 AM:** Damn autocorrect :/ I meant 'literally'

**Message received Saturday, 03:26 AM:** What r U doing wearing a hoodie in this heatwave anyway? I heard it was suppose 2 be like over 25 degrees tonight

**Message received Saturday, 03:28 AM:** Well… I kinda had one of those bad dreams again, and the hoodie sorta smells like U so yeah…

**Message received Saturday, 03:29 AM:** The movie wasn't the only thing that lead to this sudden case on insomnia, was it?

**Message received Saturday, 03:29 AM:** Not entirely

**Message received Saturday, 03:29 AM:** Which one was it?

**Message received Saturday, 03:33 AM:** Well it started out as the usual- trapped and alone in a dark empty room- only this time I saw U there 2. So I'm thinking- Yay Flynns here too! But then this figure in a dark cloak comes up behind U with a knife and when I try to warn U I'm voiceless. And idk I think I texted U to confirm that it actually was a dream- Which probably sounds really weird. Maybe I'm just more tired than I thought…

**Message received Saturday, 03:34 AM:** Oh baby I wish there was something I could do

**Message received Saturday, 03:34 AM:** Yeah well it doesn't matter, I know it's late and U probably wanna go back to sleep so I guess I'll just C U 2morrow :) I'll be fine. Really. I Love U 3

**Message received Saturday, 03:35 AM:** Hang on.

**Message sent Saturday, 03:35 AM**: Hang on to what?  
**Message sent Saturday, 03:39 AM:** Flynn?

* * *

Checking her cell for a reply one last time Rapunzel let out a long exhale and she set it back down on the nightstand, figuring Flynn must have already gone back to sleep. But without so much as a text goodnight or the usual _'love U 2'_?

Maybe his battery died. She thought settling back under the covers.

Or maybe he's annoyed that I woke him up for something so stupid. I mean telling him I had a bad dream? What am I five? And then I just had to tell him that I wear his hoodie because it smells like him. I mean that's true and everything and yeah I do find it comforting, but did I really need to share that with him? What if he thinks I'm some kind of freak with an overactive nose problem or something?

I wonder if he'd believe I was sleep-texting...

_*Beep Ba-ba-beep*_

With a gasp Rapunzel's head sprung from her pillow as she quickly snatched back her cell phone. It was Flynn. He texted back!

_'__Bout time, jerk._

**Message received Saturday, 03:56 AM:** Open your curtains :)

_"__What?_"  
She turned her attention towards her long purple curtains and eyed them suspiciously, before leaning gingerly towards them. She then almost jumped out of her skin by the sudden sound of soft rhythmic tapping on the glass. Praying that it hadn't woken her patents, Rapunzel threw open her drapes only to be startled by a dark handsome figure leaning on her window frame.

He threw her a tired smirk before pointing to the bottom of the window that separated them, motioning her to open it. She obliged him with wide and curious eyes as she pushed her window up.

"Flynn What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just in the neighbourhood and thought I'd scale my girlfriend's apartment building- who apparently lives on the fifth floor not the fourth… boy did Mrs. Verbanski and I have some misunderstandings."

"How did you even get up here?" She asked giving him a hand over the ledge.

"Grappling hook and some suction cups."

"What?"

His lazy smirk altered into a full-toothed smile as he suppressed a chuckle at her adorable bewilderment. "No Punz I climbed up the fire escape."

"But… why?"

"Because I have no clue where to get grappling hooks."

"No, I meant why are you _here_? In my room. And especially at an hour like… why are you taking off your shoes?"

And sure enough there he was; sitting beside her on her bed whilst removing his Converse that were then followed by his jacket. He smiled at her again before leaning towards her and gently tucking a stand of loose hair behind her ear. "Because what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girlfriend fend for herself against those troublesome nightmares of hers?"

The fact that she couldn't detect a single ounce of sarcasm or even a bit of smugness was enough to hitch her breath. Actually, if she didn't know better, she'd probably call this genuine sincerity. And while she may enjoy their daily exchange of banter and quips, it was moments like these that really got her heart in a flutter. She could do nothing but stare at him with complete and utter endearment as he leaned in closer and touched his forehead with hers as he gently stoked her disorderly blonde hair.

"Rapunzel don't ever tell me that the things that scare or bother you don't matter or are okay. It's me remember? As long as you tell me straight out what the problem is I'll always be here for you if you need me, understand? I'd rather be here than anywhere else."

"You promise."

"I promise." He smiled, truly meaning it. He may not know where this instinct to comfort came from exactly- I mean it wasn't like someone ever offered _him_ a late night cuddle as a kid whenever he got a bad dream- but whenever Rapunzel got scared, or nervous, or whatever he always found himself with this unsettling need to protect her.  
And so with a strong arm around her waist he slowly guided her back down onto the pillows as he brought up his other hand to gently sweep her bangs away from her eyes and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Rapunzel sighed with complete contentment as she snuggled back onto his chest and entwined their legs together. She revelled in the feel of his arm that was firm but not tight around her waist, holding her to him as if he would shelter her from all difficulties life had to offer.

"Do you have any idea what my father would do if he found you here?"

Flynn chuckled despite himself. "He'd probably demonstrate some medieval methods of torture on me… being hung, drawn and quartered springs to mind."

"Huh, can't say I've ever met a guy who would risk dismemberment for me before."

"Yeah? Well who knows, maybe I got a thing for you or something." He said in a soft, smooth voice reaching down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you Flynn." She yawned before giving him one last squeeze as he continued to absent-mindedly stoke her hair.

"I love you too Blondie. Now come on and get some shut eye. I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come anywhere near you."

And within just a few minutes they both fell into a deep, peacefully sleep while securely wrapped up in each other's embrace.

* * *

(I do not own Tangled.)

Well that all folks! And please keep in mind that reviews are not only appreciated but also encouraged... just putting it out there :)


End file.
